


The Epic Obliviousness of Jensen Ackles

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had no intention of going to his high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Obliviousness of Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009
> 
> Note from original post:  
> I kept the timeframe vague, but was generally thinking that it's Jensen's fifteen year reunion, which will be 2011. If further in the future works for you, by all means. Make them older. *g*

"Tell Mac she has to take lots of pictures, okay? OH! If you wear a tux, she has to take some with her phone and send them to me immediately, seriously. Tell her!"

Jensen shook his head slightly, as if that would make the words spilling from Jared's mouth make more sense. Hell, _any_ sense. But no, still not a clue what the hell he was rambling about. "Okay. I know you're speaking English, because I understand individually each word that just came out of your mouth, but collectively? Not so much. What the hell, Jay?"

Jared rolled his eyes as if _Jensen_ were the one being an idiot. "Duh."

"Seriously." Jensen raised both eyebrows at Jared. "What. The. Hell?"

Rather than respond, Jared held up an envelope that Jensen immediately recognized. Goddammit. He'd known he should have thrown the damn thing away as soon as he'd opened it, but he'd been distracted by Harley's standard jubilation at Jared's return home and had simply dropped the invitation on the table instead.

Jensen shook his head again, much more vehemently. "No. Absofuckinglutely not. Hell, Jay, I didn't like most of those people when I went to school with them, I am definitely not interested in spending a weekend reliving our glory days, whatever the hell that means."

"Oh, come _on_ , Jen, are you serious? You _are_ serious! You are seriously going to skip your high school reunion!" Jared looked scandalized and appalled at the thought, as if Jensen had announced he molested small children rather than that he refused to play nice with people he had nothing in common with. He had to do it for industry parties, but that was part of the job. He wouldn't get paid for the high school bullshit, would make no connections, and it was not _worth it_.

"Not going, Jay. I have to start filming -"

Jared folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Not until a month after the reunion."

"Not going."

" _Go_ , Jen. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I'll regret it if I do. Just like I'm starting to regret agreeing to stay with you again. I should have taken the studio up on the hotel room. Dude, you _read my mail_."

Jared waved a hand dismissively, like that didn't matter. "It was already open. You have to go."

"Listen to me carefully, Jared. I am _not going_."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"I cannot believe I'm going."

Jared muffled a laugh. "You keep saying that. Do you think this is a dream or something?" His grin widened. "Awww, Jenny, it's totally your dream to date me, isn't it?"

Jensen punched Jared's arm, a little harder than strictly necessary. "Fuck you, Jared. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. This isn't a date, either - if I have to suffer through this shit, so do you. You're here strictly for moral support. Fucking reunion."

The next muffled laugh sounded a little bit forced. Jensen stopped and studied Jared's face, but found nothing to back up the edge he'd heard. Maybe he'd imagined it. He was probably projecting. "C'mon, Jen," Jared was wheedling again, "it'll be great! We don't have to stay all night if you really hate it, but at least give them a chance to see how awesome you are."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Jensen sighed. "You fuckin' owe me, man."

Jared moved closer and his grin turned into a sexy smirk. "I'll totally make it up to you, baby."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Damn straight you will." It almost sounded like Jared muttered _as if you'd let me, you jackass_ but that made no sense, so he ignored it, took a deep breath, and put on his industry-party face. "Let's get this over with."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen glared at Jared, hard. Jared didn't notice. Possibly because Jared was flirting with every single girl in Jensen's graduating class, and with the wives of all the guys, too. Also possibly because Jensen was hiding behind the table with the giant punch bowl twenty feet away. The punch had had some kick to begin with - they were all adults now after all - but after sitting through two _hours_ of Jared making eyes at everything that moved, Jensen had needed something stronger. He'd slipped out of the hotel ballroom and found the bar, and was well on his way to smashed. Finally.

Jared looked up and noticed him then, and Jensen couldn't read the expression that so briefly twisted across Jared's face. When Jared looked down at his glass of punch, the woman who had been most aggressively flirting with him all fucking night looked up and raised an eyebrow. Jensen didn't know who she was, but thought she was someone's wife. Hoped she was, because if she was someone he'd had English with or something, he should remember her. Jensen watched as she patted Jared's arm and then stood to cross the room, coming right for him.

"Hi," she said when she was within earshot. "I'm Alan's wife, Lauren."

Jensen was briefly relieved, because he knew Alan. She _was_ a wife, not a classmate. He smiled stiffly. Wife or not, she'd still been flirting with _his_... with Jared. "Jensen."

Her smile widened. "I know. Jared is so cute, you're all he talks about. I wish my husband were more like your boyfriend." Her lips twisted slightly, then she sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "Oh well. It's the kids, I expect. I adore them, but they take the romance right out of Mom and Dad's life. You should come back to the table instead of hiding over here, you know. He misses you."

"I can tell," Jensen snapped. Wait, that's not what he meant to say! Fucking whiskey. He opened his mouth again to tell her that Jared was _not_ his boyfriend but she raised an eyebrow, her eyes going cold. Her smile froze and fell away and she spoke again before he could say a word.

"He'd be flirting with you if you weren't all the way over here. You don't need to be jealous, especially since _you're_ the one who left the table. Besides, I told you - you're all he talks about." She shot him a glare and turned on her heel, making a beeline for Jared while Jensen was still gaping.

Jensen tossed back the last of his punch and slapped the glass down on the table before following her back to their table. He curved his hand over Jared's shoulder, and felt his breath hitch when Jared looked up at him and smiled. Jensen shook his head slightly, trying to clear it, and squeezed Jared's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jared didn't move, just kept looking up at Jensen inquiringly. "Alone?" Jensen gritted out, sending a tight lipped smile to the women surrounding them.

"Sure, Jen," Jared finally said softly. He murmured vague apologies to the women as he pushed back his chair and stood. Jensen shifted his grip from Jared's shoulder to his arm and tugged, leading him out of the ballroom and down the hall leading to the rest rooms. Jared started to talk, but Jensen shook his head and walked faster, and Jared sighed and followed.

"What the hell, Jay?" Jensen finally said, pushing Jared ahead of him through the door. Jared watched silently as Jensen paced, looking under the stall doors to make sure they were alone before risking honesty. There was no one there but them, and Jensen straightened up and ran his hands through his hair. "You told them you're my boyfriend? Seriously? While you were flirting with them?"

Jared's eyes widened and he let out a soft laugh that sounded distinctly unamused. "I did not tell them anything of the sort."

Jensen threw up his hands. "Lauren thinks you're my boyfriend. Why would she think that if you didn't say that? Hell, why would she think it when you were flirting with _everyone else_ in the fucking building? Dammit, Jared, you're here with _me_."

"You're the one who said it wasn't a date, Jensen." Jared's eyes were narrowed now, his arms folded tightly across his chest. "Why would you care who I flirt with when this isn't a date?"

"I don't care!" Jensen started pacing again. He couldn't think because of the goddamn whiskey, and didn't know why he was so _angry_. "Just, you're my - you're here with me. You should show some respect."

Even Jensen realized, in some far corner of his mind, how ridiculous he sounded, but he couldn't stop himself. Jared was _his_ Jared and he wasn't going to fucking share him with fucking _Lauren_. Jensen turned to pace back and stumbled, would have fallen if Jared hadn't caught him. When had Jared got so close?

"I'm your what, Jensen?"

Jensen looked up at Jared, trying to read the intent expression on his face and failing miserably. "You're my Jared," he whispered absently, eyes searching Jared's.

Jared's nostrils flared and he pushed Jensen up against the wall, his free hand coming up to cup Jensen's face. " _Finally_ ," he said roughly, then he bent and pressed his mouth to Jensen's.

Jensen froze, mouth opening automatically at the touch of Jared's tongue as his brain struggled to make sense of what was happening. Jared was _kissing him_. _Jared_ was kissing him. Jared made an almost wounded noise as he broke for air, and Jensen stared up at him, dazed. "Jay?"

"No fucking idea, do you?" Jared growled. His hand - god, his hand was fucking _huge_ \- moved from Jensen's face to curl around the back of his neck. "Not a goddamn clue how long I, god. _Jen_."

"So, wait." Jensen tilted his head back and Jared's descending mouth grazed his chin. Undaunted, Jared sucked a line along his jaw instead. "You're my, wait. _Are_ you my boyfriend?"

Jared laughed and nuzzled Jensen's ear. "You really are the last to know, aren't you?"

Jensen smacked Jared's shoulder. "I'm drunk, Jay, don't fuck with me."

"That's the point of being your boyfriend, Jen. I get to fuck with you." Even drunk, Jensen could hear the laughter in Jared's voice, but the undoubtedly scathing comeback he was sure was on the tip of his tongue got tangled with the air he sucked in when Jared's giant palm curved over his dick. It felt more amazing even through his slacks and boxers than his own hand felt on his bare skin. "God, I want to fuck with you."

"Since when?" Jensen's voice was strained and his head thunked back against the wall. He couldn't help it. He shifted his legs apart and pushed up, into Jared's hand.

Jared's fingers squeezed as his mouth dragged down Jensen's throat. "Since always. Your fucking gorgeous _eyes_ , Jen. Can't even breathe when you look at me."

Jensen gave up, gave in. He reached for Jared, tangled his fingers in that ridiculous hair and tugged his mouth back up. "We aren't done talking about this," he said against Jared's lips. He felt Jared smile, felt the vibration of Jared's wordless agreement as they kissed again.

"I didn't think so," Jared finally said, long after Jensen forgot what they'd even been talking about. His mouth was swollen and wet and his dick was hard and Jared was _right there_ and god, they were in a _public restroom_.

"Didn't think what? And god, Jay, we can't do this _here_."

Jared's hand cupped Jensen's face again and he smiled softly. "Didn't think you'd ever get it."

Jensen flushed and leaned into Jared's hand. "You could have said something, dumbass."

"Clearly, I should have." Jared laughed and let his fingers trace Jensen's mouth. "I was afraid. You're my best friend, Jensen, I couldn't risk it."

"Okay." Jensen leaned up to kiss Jared again, because Jared sounded so lost and Jensen could totally understand that fear. It was his excuse too. "We aren't done talking about this."

Jared laughed. "You said that already."

Jensen put two fingers over Jared's lips. "Lemme finish. We aren't done, but I am too drunk right now. And you are way too hot." His teeth flashed in a grin. "I really did think you were smoking hot, you know."

"You didn't either." Jared's voice was muffled behind Jensen's fingers.

"I did!" Jensen insisted. "Smoking hot, and god, I wanted to suck your dick."

Jared jerked against him in shock, and Jensen laughed. "I'll show you, but not here."

"Promise?" Jared grinned, happy and yes, smoking hot, and all _his_.

"Promise."


End file.
